


Death's Dues

by Vincent_Luccion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Luccion/pseuds/Vincent_Luccion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow is able to see how and when people die. He always has for as long as he could remember. So what is going to happen when he finds two people who he can't see die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A brush with fate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know some people may not like me very much with coming up with stories and not really continuing them. But I swear they will all get done sooner or later! Hopefully sooner than later. Well let me know what you guys think. Remember reviews are what inspire me to continue!

"Mommy don't go." Grimmjow whined as he tugged on his mother's dress. She smiled warmly to him before petting his forehead.  
"Grimmy darling, this is just a routine checkup. There's no need to worry." She said with a giggle and a pat on his head. "After tonight we'll know if you're gonna have a baby sister or a baby brother."  
Little six year old Grimmjow puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in a pout. "But the roads are slippery!" He said as he quickly ran and grabbed his mother's leg. Again the vision he had earlier flashed in his mind. It horrified him. The rain was coming down hard, just like how it was outside right now. As soon as the clock strikes 4:43, it would happen.  
"Grimmy darling, I'll be back as soon as I'm done with my checkup." She said turning towards the door. "Your homework better be finished by the time I get home."  
Grimmjow just nodded and turned away. His face was saddened by what he kept picturing in his head. He couldn't do anything to stop it...  
As he sat at the table, alone in the house, he worked on his homework. Looking up at the clock after completing the next problem, he looked down with dread. It was now 5 o'clock. Standing, he headed for the front door.  
He opened the door just as two officers were walking up. His face was unchanged from its morbid expression. He looked up at the officers and then down before sniffling.  
The officers looked at one another before the female one kneeled down, "excuse me little boy, is your father home?" She asked.  
He looked up at her with welling tears in his eyes, "no, I don't have a daddy, mommy took care of me." Those wells of tears now started to stream down his cheeks.  
The officers looked to one another again, this time, in shock. The boy just used past-tense when speaking about his mother just now. "Excuse me, do you know why we're here?" The woman asked.  
Grimmjow nodded, "the road was slippery, and the other guy couldn't stop..." He started to outright cry now, his hands trying to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.  
The officers sighed and shook their heads. They didn't know how this child could possibly know, but he did.

XXXXX  
12 years later.....

"Come on Grimmjow, wait up!" Nnoitra called from behind him. The taller male had to run to keep up with his blue haired companion. "Seriously Grimm, what the hell is with leaving me back there?" He questioned as he'd finally caught up to his friend.  
If he didn't know any better, he'd have grabbed his friend's shoulder and yank him around to get his attention.  
But because he knew better, he just quickened his pace. "Who?" He asked quickly.  
"Just someone I bumped into on the street." He answered coldly before looking at his watch. He was right on time.  
"Where we going then?" Nnoitra questioned from his left side.  
"The construction site on Gigai." The blue haired male stated as he turned the corner onto said street. He didn't walk any farther than the corner. He just leaned against the brick wall and crossed his arms.  
The taller friend stood beside him. They both watched as a woman rounded the next corner.  
"Just a simple business woman: no boyfriend, no kids, her friends are her coworkers, an only child and both parents have already passed. Nobody's gonna miss her." Grimmjow stated solemnly.  
Nnoitra shook his head as he watched Grimmjow pull out a polaroid camera and snapped a quick photo of the woman. He then proceeded to flip the picture around for the image to finally reveal itself. When he looked up from the photo, he counted quietly backward from five. As he reached one, Nnoitra turned his back to the scene. He didn't like how this always played out. It always freaked him out. But since his best friend of six was there, he would be there for him.  
Once the number one left his lips, Grimmjow watched the woman move as though time had slowed. Then, it happened. The sound of metal cables snapping and whipping the air, and a holler of a 'look out' rung through the street.  
With blue eyes looking up, he watched as a large metal beam, which once hung over the sidewalk from the construction site, strain the cables and caused them to snap.  
His blue eyes didn't flinch, the woman looked from her phone directly into Grimmjow eyes, and then, he was looking at a metal beam lying on the ground. The blood seeped from under the beam. The sound of screaming and shouting from the street made him turn his back to the scene. "Let's go Nnoi. It's over." He said calmly as he headed off toward the direction of his apartment.  
The taller man didn't even turn to look at what happened. It was usually the same. He knew that Grimmjow was special, and he knew just how special he was. Grimmjow was able to foresee when and how people would die. All he needed to do was touch them. Just a brush of a finger, or an accidental kick. One touch and he'd be able to see when and how they were going to be called to the next life. That's why Nnoitra refused to lay a finger on his best friend.  
For Grimmjow, losing his mother at a young age, never knowing his father, and seeing countless lives pass before him, made him detached from the world. He was a morbid child because without him, Grim would have no one.  
"We're having lasagna tonight. Come on by if you want, you know my dad won't mind." Nnoitra said as he left toward his own home, a block away from Grimmjow's apartment building.  
As the blue haired male made his way into the building, a small girl with black pigtails came rushing out. Accidentally knocking into him, she dropped her books, "oh shit I'm so sorry are you okay?" She asked the second she realized she'd hit someone.  
Grimmjow just nodded and turned away. "Tomorrow, 3:36, hit by an oncoming car." He mumbled to himself.  
Grimmjow has tried before multiple times to save those he foresees. But it never worked. He had never saved even one life. It seemed as though every time he tried to save them, he became the cause of their deaths.  
That's when Grimmjow decided that he'd take their pictures. Doing so always made him feel better. It made him believe that they weren't alone in their last moments, and that someone would always remember them. There were many times that he knew about them from just touching them, and he'd learned that they didn't have anyone. It made him feel like he was the one ferrying them across the Styx and into the afterlife.  
As he made it into his apartment, he made his way over to his bed before lying on his stomach. The headrest of the furniture was similar to a bookshelf, but on top of it sat a good sized box. Pulling a key from around his neck, he unlocked the small padlock on the box before opening it. Inside sat dozens of photos. And a sharpie on top.  
Grabbing the marker, Grimmjow proceeded to write the date and the exact time on the photo of the woman who had just died. Once that was taken care of, he slid the photo in so it could stand upright in the box with all the others. He placed the marker back in its original position before locking the box again.   
Flipping on his back, Grimmjow just watched the ceiling fan spin for what seemed like an eternity, before sitting up, grabbing his school bag and pulling his books out.  
Before he could even start on his work, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Groaning, he reached for the device, swiping the answer icon. "Yeah?" He questioned in an annoyed tone.  
"If you think you don't need to come home and eat with us, you're dead wrong! Get your ass over here for dinner now Grimmjow!" A man yelled into the phone before hanging up.  
Shaking his head, he looked at the device before slipping it back in his pocket and smiling slightly. That man, he always made sure to get food in the blue haired boy’s stomach, and always made sure that he was safe.  
"Well no use sitting here," he mumbled before pushing his books back into his bag. "That ass would probably drag me over there."

XXXXX

"So then Halibel just started running around as though she were gonna explode." Nnoitra laughed as he pilled a fork full of pasta into his mouth.  
"Nnoi, please, you don't need to tell us everything in one breath. Eat then talk, not both at the same time." The smiling bastard said. Gin always gave Grimmjow shivers whenever he looked at his always smiling face. But everyone knew that silver haired fox was harmless, devious, but harmless.  
"My only question is who put her hair out?" Aizen, Nnoitra's adoptive father and Gin's partner, questioned. He was the one that always called Grimmjow when dinner was ready.  
"That's the funniest thing, she was freaking out so bad then this new kid just grabbed her and pushed her under the emergency shower before turning it on." He laughed harder this time.  
Shaking his head, Grimmjow listened to the recap of the day. He and Nnoitra had chemistry together, and were working with torches and beakers. They were supposed to be working with a variety of solutions but Halibel had to go and catch her hair on fire and make a scene.  
"That kid is interesting." Grimmjow mumbled.  
Everyone around the table stopped and looked at the blue haired male. They were all silent.  
Looking up from his plate, Grimmjow forked another bite into his mouth with a raised brow. Chewing slowly, he came to a stop before swallowing his food, "what?" He questioned with a glance around the table.  
"Just, we've never heard you say that about someone," Gin stated before shrugging and going back to his meal.  
"Well Grimmjow, what makes this new kid so interesting?" Aizen questioned before sipping his glass of wine. The man always drank one glass a night.  
"He's strangely calm; he turned the shower on Hal with a straight face. He didn't so much as freak out even though he was sitting next to her when she caught." He took a sip from his glass of water before continuing, "and he has orange hair. It's weird."  
And on cue, Nnoitra started laughing hysterically, "like you're one to talk! Blue isn't exactly a common thing either!" He said through his laughter.  
"Oh shut it ya damn pirate." He growled out. That statement always shut Nnoitra up. He'd always work a patch over his eye for the fact that when he was a baby his birth father had attacked him and his mother slicing one of his eyes.  
"Grimm, don't be a dick." Aizen spoke up calmly before continuing his dinner.  
"Sorry." Grimmjow replied before looking down in slight shame. He knew that was a sore subject for his best friend.  
Mindlessly poking at his food, Grimmjow's mind jumped from thought to thought. From the events in their class, to the woman who was crushed by the metal beam. With the thought of that woman, he remembered many others. He remembered a boy who collapsed just because he had a weak heart and someone scared him too badly. He remembered watching from a dark alley as a woman was murdered. He didn't say anything to the cops that day. He didn't help the people who were freaking out about the boy. He never knew what to do. So he did nothing.  
But thinking of all of those people, he remembered the girl he bumped into today, in his apartment building. She was destined to die tomorrow. Right after school, she'd be hit by a car and die on the spot. He would be there of course, to take her picture.  
He never enjoyed watching people die. But it always seemed like the right thing to do.


	2. That orange color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support and your kind comments. I hope this story turns out better than I planned but just in case, I'm working double time on it. Let me know what you think! I apologize for any mistakes you may find. I am using my phone to type my story out so it isn't going to be as wonderful as I hoped. But I do have two people reviewing it before I post each chapter now.

The loud buzz of the alarm clock woke Grimmjow from a nightmarish slumber, a cold sweat dripping down his face. Once again be dreamt of the night his mother had moved on.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his damp hair. "Not again." He whispered to himself.

Tossing the covers off his boxer clad form, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed and stood on the cold hardwood floor. His daily routine starts now. First: shower, brush teeth while showering, put on uniform, then breakfast. 

After all that it was around 6:45, which left him fifteen minutes for the quiet walk to the school. Which of course only lasted ten minutes before Nnoitra appeared blabbed on.

And that's where Grimmjow was now, listening to his friend. Nnoitra seemed to be going 60 miles a minute with his mouth, causing his blue haired companion to tune him out."Nnoi, how much sugar did you put into your coffee this morning?" He questioned with a sideways glance.

"Grimmjow, you know I'm not allowed to have coffee." He laughed with a shrug, "Sorry, today just seems like a good day." He said before taking a few large steps in front of his friend and stopping with his arms wide. "I can just tell today's gonna be very good."

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head before walking past him, "Another one today." He mumbled as he moved.

"Shit, shit, shit! Nelliel seriously, let go!" They heard a voice call.   
Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow looked behind them as a green haired girl sprinted towards them while dragging someone behind her by the arm.

Nnoitra moved just in time to get out of the girl’s way, but with the boy being dragged behind her, he bumped into Grimmjow, stumbling back a step.

"I'm sorry!" The boy yelled as he didn't seem able to stop his friend.

"Shit, Grimmjow are you ok?" Nnoitra moved over to him in a slight panic. But he didn't know what to do when he saw the expression on his best friend's face. "Grimm?"

Grimmjow said nothing, just stood there with his eyes wide and pinned to the ground in front of him. His head shot up quickly and in the direction in which the two had run passed. He took a hesitant step just as Nnoitra grabbed the strap of the blue haired male's bag. 

"Grimmjow, Don't. You know what will happen if you tell him how he's gonna die."

Shaking his head frantically, he yanked the strap from his friends grip and walked on. He seemed to be out of the daze he was in, but it still seemed strange to his one eyed friend. "He'll think you're insane!" Nnoitra called from behind.

XXXXX

"Okay class, since Halibel had to catch herself on fire yesterday, we need to finish the project." The pink haired teacher called out. The man seemed young, too young to be a teacher, but he had his masters in chemistry and teaching, so it didn't seem impossible.

"Grimmjow, what's up bud?" Nnoitra whispered from the seat next to his best friend. The blue haired male didn't respond. He didn't even look at his friend. His eyes were glued on that orange haired teen that had bumped into him this morning.

"Itsygo come on, you have to know at least a little of this." The green haired girl, Nelliel said aloud to her friend.

"I swear there's a damn rainbow in this class with all the colors of people's hair." Grimmjow heard Nnoitra say from his side. He couldn't help but snort out a laugh from that comment.

"I should take offence to that captain." The male in front of them said with a sideways grin.

"Renji, shut up and do yer damn work." Nnoitra retorted with a flip of the bird in his direction.

"Sure thing, but umm… Blue?" He questioned with his eyes set on Grimmjow, "just saying. It's kinda creepy when you're staring at someone so intensely."

Grimmjow looked to him with a twitch of his eye; sometimes Renji just didn't know when to stop talking. But that also came as a perk sometimes. "Hey Red, tell me. What's with that kid?" He questioned with his thumb hooked in the direction of the orange and green heads.

"Who orange? His name's Ichigo. He just moved here. I actually don't know much about him. Nel would know more." He grinned sweetly, "why so interested? Does Grimmjow actually have a heart? Let alone, dare I say, a crush?" He pseudo gasped with a hand in front of his mouth before turning back to his work.

"Damn, I swear I wanna punch that ass." Nnoitra commented.

"I can hear you, ya know!"

"You were suppos' ta hear that!" Nnoitra told him before looking toward whom they now learned to be named Ichigo. "It's a shame, he just moved here huh?" He looked to his friend who was still looking in the direction of the male."Grimm?" Nnoitra called softly with a poke of his pencil. He got no reaction.

XXXXX

"You know you don't have to come if you really don't want to." Grimmjow stated as he walked along the crowd of people. They weren't too cramped to where he was sharing shoulder space with people.

"I know I don't have to, but I can't leave you alone while this happens. It wouldn't be cool of me." Nnoitra was having trouble moving his tall body through the crowd where Grimmjow easily maneuvered his shorter frame through the people.

"I never asked you to come with me. It wouldn't be uncool of you to just not come." He retorted before he looked at the watch on his wrist. Again, perfect timing.  
He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled out his polaroid camera. Lifting it into place in front of his eye, he snapped a picture of the raven haired girl with pigtails that stood across the street, waiting for the crosswalk sign to signal her okay.

She seemed to fumble with her books, trying to get everything situated. It seemed like a struggle already, "Three." Grimmjow counted. She dropped a book and quickly moved to grab it, "Two." Finally she gripped all of her books close to her chest, "One." 

He stopped and in the same instant, someone walked behind the girl and accidentally bumped her, causing her to drop her books into the street. She quickly went to grab them, but there was a car horn sounding loudly.

Grimmjow sighed and turned the opposite way, closing his eyes.

"Grimmjow..." Nnoitra’s voice sounded from behind. There was a tone of utter surprise.

Noticing this tone, he turned and looked to his friend. Nnoitra wasn't looking at Grimmjow, but toward the street where the girl was. He pointed toward the girl, who was kneeling on the sidewalk, hand over her heart as though it was about to beat right out of her chest.

Kneeling next to her with a hand on her back, was the same kid that bumped into Grimmjow earlier that morning. Ichigo looked at the girl with a worried expression, obviously talking with her to calm her down.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow exclaimed as he inched closer.

"How is that possible?" Nnoitra questioned as he looked toward the back of his friend's head with curiosity.

"This is the second time he’s done this." The blue haired male stated before biting his thumb in question. How could this simple kid be able to save someone that Grimmjow foresaw to die?

"The second time?" Nnoitra questioned. "Wait, did he save someone else?"

Grimmjow shook his head before turning around and started to head home, "No, when he bumped into me..."

Nnoitra took one last look at the orange haired male before following after his friend. "What, he survived?"

"No. He didn't survive, I didn't see anything." Grimmjow mumbled with his thumb nail between his teeth.

"What do you mean you didn't see anything?" Nnoitra had to jog to keep up with his friend.

"I didn't see how he was going to die! I didn't see anything at all!" Grimmjow yelled at him, getting strange looks from passerby’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am trying to update at least once a week. Sadly I failed to update this time within the last week and I apologize. But nevermind that. Please let me know what you think.

"Wait, repeat tha'?" The taller of the two pleaded. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I said I didn't see anything from him, Nothing. It's like he's not going to die." Grimmjow repeated again as they moved through sidewalk after sidewalk of people.  
"He's abnormal, it's like he's not even really alive. He doesn't have a death scene, and is able to interfere with other people's death?" The bluenet shook his head before walking into his apartment building.

"Well, he's gotta 'ave a death scene. Maybe he’s just not close 'nough to it?" His friend asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I've encountered people whose lives were lived out completely and were going to die in their older ages. I'm able to see them all, but not him!!" Grimmjow sighed and shrugged, before looking to his friend. "Go home. Tell your dads that I'm not gonna come for dinner tonight. I have food here." He demanded.

With a growl, his companion nodded before exiting the still open lift. As nnoitra left the building, Grimmjow watched him move. He closed his eyes before resting his back against the metal paneling of the lift. 

He was just about to push the button for his floor when the same girl with black pigtails came into the small metal box. Grimmjow gave her a questioning look and she just smiled before pressing the button for the 6th floor, much to Grimmjow's surprise. Looking from the button to her he raised a brow: did she know that he lived on that floor?

"Oh, I ran into you yesterday didn't I? I'm so sorry about that." She exclaimed, obviously overjoyed that she didn't get hit by a car. It still confused the blue haired man to no end. How had ichigo managed to save her?

How had one person been able to not only avoid having his death scene seen by Grimmjow, but also managed to help someone else avoid their own death? It didn't seem like a coincidence. "It's fine." Grimmjow mumbled to her. In truth, he was wondering if the girl's death scene would be different if he were to touch her again. He'd never experienced this sort of thought.

When the doors to the lift finally opened on his floor, he left first, but heard her steps behind him. Stopping in front of his door, he went to unlock it but heard the girls voice again, "Oh wow, I didn't know you were the guy living across from me." She said with a smile and an outstretched hand. "My name is Loly."

Grimmjow looked at her outstretched hand, thinking over what would happen if he touched her. Would he see a different death scene, or would there not be one? He decided however, not to shake her hand, "Grimmjow." He mumbled before opening his door and going inside.

Once he was inside, he pulled the polaroid picture from his pocket. Fumbling with it for a moment, he ripped it in two. He didn't think it was right to put a picture of someone who survived into the box. It was almost disrespectful to those he could do nothing for.

XXXXX

It was nearly seven now and Grimmjow didn't get a call from his adoptive fathers, he was happy about that. He could only take so much of those three.

He'd just finished his homework when he decided to call for a pizza. Once his order was done, there was a knock at the door.  
"That's not the pizza." He commented to himself. Walking to the door, he opened it to come face-to-face with none other than Ichigo himself.

"Oh, this isn't the right apartment. I could have sworn that she said 6th floor and 5th door on the left. Do you know where Loly's apartment is?" He asked. 

Grimmjow couldn't say anything, he was just completely dumbfounded. "Hello?" The orange haired boy looked slightly concerned for Grimmjow. "Are you okay?" He questioned before those chocolate brown eyes ran over the body in front of him.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow mumbled the question, which caused the male in front of him raise a brow in question.

"Me? I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He announced. At the same moment he said his name, Loly opened her apartment door wide. 

"Oh there you are! I was worried you'd gotten lost." She exclaimed as she gave Grimmjow a look that screamed she didn't like him. Probably due to him closing the door in her face, but he wasn't concerned.

"Oh, that one's your apartment!" He laughed, and with that, it made Grimmjow freeze. It sent warmth down his spine that made him completely forget about all the death that he'd seen, it made him smile.

"It was nice talking to you." Ichigo said as he turned toward the girl.

"Grimmjow." His name passed his lips before he could stop himself.

Ichigo turned around and raised a brow, "What?"

"My name. It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo turned to face him fully, and extended his hand for a shake, "It’s nice to officially meet you Grimmjow." He said with a grin.

Hesitantly, he grabbed the other's hand to shake. And that's all he got was a handshake. No scene of Ichigo's death came rushing into him like every other time.

XXXXX

"I'm telling you Nnoi, he doesn't have a death scene." Grimmjow whispered to him as they walked through the halls of their school.

"He has to 'ave one, everyone does." Nnoitra whispered back with an eager edge to his voice. Then he gasped, "Unless he's already dead?"

Grimmjow gave him a look that spoke for him, 'are you fucking kidding me?' "You can't be serious Nnoitra." He said with a shake of his head.

"Oh come on, think bout it. He don't 'ave a death scene, and he saved someone from theirs. You couldn' foretell him being there to save her cause he ain't alive!" The taller male explained. Now that he actually put it into words, it did sound plausible at least.

"Stop, it's not possible. He'd have to be a zombie, and obviously he's not." Grimmjow noted before opening the door to their chemistry class. It was the only class they had together, and it was the only class he shared with Ichigo as well.

"Hey, zombies don't 'ave to be all bout wantin' your brains." The one eyed teen announced as soon as they came into the class. Everyone turned to look at him, including the orange haired teen. Nnoitra looked around in embarrassment before looking directly at Ichigo. "Am I right or what? Zombies don't 'ave to be bout eating people, tha's just a stereotype made up by fiction writers."

Everyone started laughing in the class, including Ichigo, "Sure I guess you're right, but zombies aren't real anyway. So why does it matter?"

Nnoitra growled before shooting a glance toward his friend. He couldn't back up his argument with the idea of suspecting Ichigo was a zombie. That would mean they'd have to believe Grimmjow could see how people died. Neither boy wanted that secret to get out.

"Nnoitra, stop being stupid. Of course zombies aren't real. If they were, I'm pretty sure vampires and werewolves would be running this world!" Renji laughed out, which made half the class join in with the joke.

"Renji, shut up!" His short black haired lab partner yelled before slapping him with a rolled up newspaper.

"The hell Rukia! Where'd you get a newspaper and don't hit me like I'm some dog!" He hollered at her while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"You're a damn monkey, not some dog. Dogs are cuter than you."  
Renji gave a scowl and was about to retort when the classroom door opened up to reveal their pink haired teacher. 

"Alright class, thankfully yesterday's lab project went on without a hitch this time, thank you Halibel for not catching yourself on fire again. Now we can actually do this silly test that the school board is making me give you." He announced, earning a bunch of dissatisfied groans from the class.

"Seriously teach? Can't we just say we did it?" Nnoitra questioned as he finally took his seat next to Grimmjow.

"Well Nnoitra, I could always say you did it and just put your grade as an F in the computer if you'd like." Mr. Granz said as he moved about the class, handing out test packets.

As he was handed one, the blue haired boy couldn't help having his eyes wander toward the orange haired boy that sat on the opposite side of the room. When he looked over at him, a frog seemed to jump in his throat as Ichigo had his own chocolate brown eyes glued to Grimmjow's blue ones. He didn't falter or try to hide the fact that he was staring at him. He kept his eyes glued to Grimmjow for a moment before their teacher told them to start on their tests.


	4. A boy who knows history

"I still think he could be a zombie," Nnoitra mumbles around a bite of his pizza. Grimmjow sat on the steps of the theater, Nnoitra standing in front of him. It was lunch and they were finally away from everyone to have a conversation.

 

"That's impossible Nnoi. He's very much alive," Grimmjow huffed out with his chin resting on his palm. "Maybe he already avoided his death and I can't see it because his death scene already passed."

 

"So what you're sayin' is he was already 'posed to die, and you can't see it 'cause it's in the past?" Nnoitra looked surprised before taking another bite of his food.

 

"Pretty much. I mean how else am I supposed to explain it?" He questioned before looking out over the courtyard. Grimmjow could see the bright colored hair at this distance, ichigo was on the opposite side of the yard though, and with Loly. It seemed as though the two were getting along well after the almost accident.

 

" 'Xactly, he already died! Tha' makes him a zombie if he's up and walkin' 'round. I'm tellin' you!"

 

Shaking his head, Grimmjow stood up and grabbed his bag from the steps. "That's not possible." He stated as he headed toward his next class, history.

 

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." The woman who sat in the front office, Ms. Lisa's, voice came over the loudspeaker.

 

Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at one another, "I wonder what tha's 'bout?"

"What’s it matter?" Grimmjow questioned as he continued on, leaving his best friend behind to watch him go.

"Everyone has a death scene huh?" Nnoitra mumbled to himself as he watched his friend walking away, "then what scene is written for you Grimm?" He asked to no one in particular.

XXXXX

It was boring for Grimmjow in history. He didn't care about people's past. He was always more interested in their futures. He knew most people's ends, but what really intrigued him was what happened in-between now and then. Grumbling to himself, Grimmjow crossed his arms on his desk and pressed his forehead against them. 

 

"Okay class, today we're going to recap on the First Shino-Japanese War. Can anyone tell me when this war was fought?" The teacher, Tsukishima-sensei, asked aloud. He held a text book open with one hand, and a bookmark resting by his leg in the other. "Anyone? What, no one can-"

 

"1894 to 1895 sensei." Came a voice from the door. Everyone in the class looked over to the newcomer quickly. When Grimmjow looked up from his seat, his blood ran cold. Standing there, with his bag slung over his shoulder as if he didn't have a care in the world, stood Ichigo. He was holding a paper in his hand as he walked up to the teacher. 

"Sorry to interrupt. I was transferred into this period for my history class." He stated showing Tsukishima-sensei the paper with his classes on it.

 

"Alright Ichigo. Go ahead and take the empty seat next to Grimmjow here." He said as he held out a hand toward the only empty seat in the room. "And very good on the years. You are correct by the way."

 

"Of course I am." Ichigo scoffed aloud as he sat down.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked as he looked toward the orange haired boy.

"Sorry sir, but truth be told I know pretty much everything you're gonna be teaching this year." Ichigo turned his head toward the window as if to not show interest in the class.

"Okay class, since Ichigo here thinks he knows everything about this course, how about this, if he can answer correctly both the dates, and the victors of whichever war I mention that is going to be taught in this course, I'll let everyone in this class be exempt from taking the exam. Of course that still means you need to do your classwork and homework if you want the credit." Tsukishima-sensei told the class as he crossed his arms in front of himself in challenge.

Everyone looked from the teacher to Ichigo in fright.

"And if he gets even one wrong, I'm going to double the amount of questions on the exam. Well do you accept Kurosaki?" Everyone shouted no at the same time in the class. It seemed that no one believed in Ichigo's history knowledge.

Ichigo glanced toward the teacher and smirked proudly. "Challenge accepted."

Everyone looked to the boy in shock, even Grimmjow. He didn't mind taking the exam, but to do double the questions, it that would be murder for studying.

"Go ahead, ask away." Ichigo said as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Ōei invasion." Came the first war.

 

"1419, Tsushima Province won due to Joseon withdrawal."

 

Tsukishima nodded in agreement before shooting off the next one, "Ōnin war."

"1467 to 1477, it ended in a stalemate."

Again Tsukishima nodded. "Very good. Now for the seven year war"

"1592 to 1598, Japan withdrew allowing the Ming dynasty and Joseon to have a strategic victory."

"Battle of Sekigahara."

"1600, Tokugawa clan won."

"Invasion of Ryukyu."

"1609, Satsuma domain claimed victory and made Ryukyu a vassal state."

"Summer war."

"1866, Chōshū claimed victory."  
This went on, one war after another, back and forth between teacher and student going back to back with question and answer. Then finally, the battle between teacher and student came to an end.

"Last one. You've been right so far. The Genpei War."

"1180 to 1185, the Minamoto clan won." Ichigo answered with a grin.

 

"Incorrect. It ended in 1186." Tsukishima replied.

The grin on the boy's lips never faltered. "1185." He replied.

"Excuse me?"

"It ended in 1185 sensei. It's right there in your textbook." He said as he pointed toward the book that was now resting in the teacher hands. When the man looked down at the page and read, he closed the book suddenly.

Everyone in the class cheered for their new classmate. "Being a man of my word, this class doesn't need to take the exam. However!" He called out, silencing the class. "If I find out that any of you told someone that you don't need to take the exam and they come to me complaining, I will make sure that individual takes the exam, and those double questions I already mentioned." He explained as he set his book down on his desk.

"How did you do that?" Grimmjow asked in a hushed tone.

"I do a lot of reading." Ichigo said with a grin. "History is really fascinating, i love it."

Grimmjow shook his head, "I can't stand it. I'm horrible with it."

Without warning, Ichigo placed his hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder which caused him to jump and move away slightly. 

Ichigo released his shoulder quickly after this, "Sorry, didn't know you were that jumpy, but don't worry, I'll help you with homework and everything."

Raising a brow, Grimmjow sighed. It seemed he just got a study partner, the most interesting study partner that he could find, that was for sure. 'Ichigo, I'm going to learn just what you are. I'm gonna find out your secret, even if it kills me.'


	5. The girl with green hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for taking so long with this chapter. To be honest I have till chapter 10 written. I just don't have them posted. I have been doing my own editing which means that i probably missed quite a bit and for that I apologize. I screwed up somewhere and my beta quit on me. I don't blame them though.

"Wait, are ya serious? He just knew 'em all just like that?" Nnoitra questioned as he took a bite of the stir-fry his father, Gin, made for them.

"Nnoitra, don't talk with your mouth full." Aizen told him before taking a sip of his wine.

The taller teen closed his mouth to finish chewing. "But seriously, that kid is a wiz in history and he offered ta help ya with it? Damn you're lucky." Nnoitra mumbled the last bit to himself.

"I told him maybe on the tutor help thing. I don't know about it." Grimmjow stated as he stood from the table to wash his dish.

"Why not do it? It'd be a chance to figure out why you can't foretell with him." Gin stated with a glance over his shoulder. Both Aizen, and Gin knew about Grimmjow's ability to foretell people's deaths. It freaked the family out at first, but they've grown used to it. They just made him promise never to tell them how they are going to die.

"That's true, but I don't know. I mean, he's different, that's for sure. I don't know if it's a good different or the opposite." Grimmjow finished with his dish. Holding a hand towel, he made sure his hands were dry before sitting back at the table.

"Grimm, it's a chance to gain a new friend, one that you don't need to know the future of. He obviously wants to be your friend. So why not take this chance and be his?" Aizen questioned him; it made sense to Grimmjow when put that way. It was a chance for him to be friends with someone. Someone that he could hang out with and accidentally bump shoulders with, without the stress of knowing when he was to die.

"Just think about it overnight, talk to him in the morning. If you want him to be your friend, hang out with him. If not, let him know." Aizen seemed determined to have Grimmjow and Ichigo become friends. It was probably that parental instinct in him wanting one of his kids to have friends.

"Yeah. I'll think about it," he said as he turned to face the digital clock that sat on the stove. "Well it's late. I'm going to head home," he said as he stood from the chair.

"You know, this is your home too Grimmjow. You're more than welcome to stay whenever you'd like." Gin's voice called out to him as Grimmjow reached the front door.

"Ignore 'im Grimm. We all know why ya wanted to be out on your own." Nnoitra told him as he was walking right behind his friend like he always did. "I'll see ya tomorrow ne?"

Grimmjow just nodded as he stepped out into the night. The air felt cool, almost to where one would need a jacket if they were outside for too long. Wrapping his arms around himself, he huffed his breath before taking the ten minute track back to his small apartment.  
Looking up, he could see the waxing moon. Chuckling to himself, he remembered the words from Renji earlier that day, about vampires and werewolves.

"Ahh-wooooo." He howled softly with a chuckle, despite not being a full moon, he knew all too well that there was no such thing. Tucking his arms closer to his form, he started to feel the chill of the air biting at the back of his neck. Stepping up his pace, he let out a breath. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he'd heard the clap of thunder sound from behind him. Turning quickly to look at the sky, he grumbled to himself. He hated the rain after what happened with his mother.

Turning away from the storm that was brewing, Grimmjow broke off into a sprint. The storm was coming his way pretty quickly, and he was still five blocks from his apartment building.

Reaching his building, he hurried into the entrance way just as the rain started to come down. It just missed him as the doors closed behind him. With a sigh of relief, he straightened his shirt as it seemed to have wrinkled from the sudden run he'd tracked.

Pressing 6 on the lift, Grimmjow rested against the back metal paneling of the box. Mulling over the things he'd spoken with his family over, he didn't raise his head right away when the doors opened. Stepping away from the wall, he took a step forward only to run head first into someone. Shaking himself off from the sudden encounter, Grimmjow looked up to see what he'd run into. What he saw he didn't expect.

"Hey Grimmjow." Said the green haired girl that always seemed to be with Ichigo.

"Oh hey..." He was at a loss for a name seeing as how he'd never actually talked to the girl.

"My name is Nelliel, but please just call me Nel." She said with an outstretched hand.

Grimmjow looked to the hand and back to her, "sorry I don't shake." He said before stepping around her, careful not to touch her. He didn't want to know the death scene of the girl that was trying to be kind to him. "You might want to take an umbrella, it's pouring outside." Grimmjow warned as he stopped in front of his door.

The girl seemed to frown, "you're joking. Dammit," she hissed out as she bit her thumb in thought. "Hey would you mind if I used your phone?"

Grimmjow looked from the door to the girl quickly, both eyebrows raised high. "Umm..." Looking away toward the handle of the door, he sighed, "sure why not." He agreed while reaching into his pocket and handing over the device.

Taking it with a smile, Nel unlocked the phone before dialing a number. Putting it to her ear she waited for a moment before someone answered on the other line. "Hey, it's raining and I'm at that apartment complex." She told the receiver. After a moment she nodded as though whoever it was on the other line could see her. "Yeah I know I should have brought my umbrella. But-"

  
Whoever it was on the other line seemed angry as they cut her off. Grimmjow could hear that it was a male's voice but that was all. "Oh come on Itsygo. It's not like I've never saved your butt from something or another." She spoke back.

The name she said made Grimmjow look to her in surprise. She was talking to Ichigo? That'd mean that he'd have the blue haired male's phone number thanks to caller ID.

"Yeah I know. Alright bye." She said before hanging up and holding the phone out to Grimmjow. "Sorry but could we hang out till he gets here? He told me to stay by the phone so he could get ahold of me when he gets here."

With a sigh, Grimmjow nodded and opened his apartment door, leaving the door open as he walked in so that she could follow.  
"Wow, you have an amazing place." She said as she came in and instantly started looking over everything.

Grimmjow mumbled something incoherently to himself before pouring himself a glass of water, "Would you like something to drink?" He asked as he went to grab another glass.

"Yes please. Anything is fine." She said as she moved closer to the bed. Pointing down at the furniture piece, she looked back to him. "Is it alright for me to sit?"

Grimmjow gave her a nod as he poured water in the second glass for her. Picking up both, he moved across the room and held one out by the top for her to take. She seemed to understand that he didn't like physical contact too much.

"So Grimmjow where are your parents? Do they pay for this place for you?" She asked before taking a sip from the glass.

He sat down by the wall to her left, under a wide window. "No, my mother died when I was six. And I never knew my father." He stated nonchalantly before taking a gulp of water.

Nel looked into her own glass with a sad expression, "oh I'm sorry. It's hard to lose those close to you." She said this as though she understood the pain of losing someone.

"You lost someone you loved too?" Grimmjow asked without thinking. Once the question passed his lips, he bit down on his tongue as if to tell himself he shouldn't have asked that.

Nel looked even sadder now that the question was out. But there was a kindness in her eyes that showed she still held joy when thinking about that person. "Yes. He was very important to me. But he passed away a long time ago."  
Taking another sip of water, Grimmjow just couldn't think of anything to tell the girl. It obviously wasn't going to be alright, the guy she loved obviously died. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize for bringing up the subject his phone rang out.

"Hello?" He questioned as he answered the unknown number.

"Grimmjow? Oh this is your phone? This is Ichigo. Is Nel there?" The orange haired boy’s voice came out of the speaker and into Grimmjow's ear.

Blood rushed to his face as he held his breath. He didn't think that the boy would call back so quickly. It seemed he was quick at getting here. "Umm y-yeah she's right here." He murmured before handing the phone to the green haired woman.

Nel took the phone from her, but when she had, her fingers slid over the top of his own. A jolt of electricity jumped through him setting his heart at a fast pace. It was as though he was going to see someone's death scene. ' _No, don't show me how she's going to die. I don't want to know their names!_ ' He shouted in his head, though he knew nothing would stop the images. But when she had removed her fingers from his with the phone in hand and still no images came into his mind, his eyes sprang open.

' _What's going on here? Both her and Ichigo don't have a death scene? Are you fucking kidding me? There are two people who can't be seen dying?_ '


End file.
